Avengers as Children
by jaberwooky
Summary: Loki has turned most of the team into children, Hawkeye and Black Widow must take care of the infants
1. Chapter 1

Loki just stood there in the lobby of the Avengers building he didn't know what he should do he planned his revenge and broke out of prison with his scepter while Thor was visiting the avengers. Loki now knew that all the avengers now lived under the same roof of Starks huge building. Hawk eye and black widow lived on the top floor, hawk liking the height and widow liking the view over the city. Bruce and Steve shared the next floor, Bruce's lab was just a few floors down. Tony and pepper had the next floor, well pepper picked out everything for the other floors and tony picked out everything for their floor. Thor had the floor right above the lab so when he came he could go to his floor without making much noise. And right above Natasha and Clint was the shared avengers floor, a big conference room. At that moment Loki knew how he would attack.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jarvis informed the team that they were to meet up in the avengers floor. Natasha sat up in bed Clint's arm still wrapped around her midsection.  
"Clint time to get up meeting in 5 " Natasha said as she removed his arm and swung her legs out of bed.  
" that means 4 more minutes of you laying in bed next to me" Clint replied sleepily. Natasha glared at him but did not finish getting out of the bed.  
" come on tony wont mind, he'll probably still be in his pajamas" Clint said wrapping his arms around Natasha as she laid back down next to him, turning to face him. She cupped his face in her hands a little stubble on his face kissing him lightly.  
" Natasha, Clint lets go " tony said as he pounded on their bedroom door. He was about to hit it again when it opened for him to see a very agitated Clint in just his boxers and over his shoulder a Natasha pulling a shirt that had been until recently on the floors and in tiny night shorts that reached mid thigh black and had a small red bow at the top of the waist.  
"We are needed upstairs on the avengers floor when you guys are ready to go" Tony said Clint was glaring at him as he ogled Natasha  
"Come on let's go" Natasha said as she threw a t shirt at Clint that he caught still staring at tony  
" are you seriously going to wear that?" Tony said staring at Natasha as she and Clint walked out of the room Clint shoving the shirt over his head.  
" what's wrong with this?" Natasha said as she looked down at her black cami and shorts seeing if there was a stain that had appeared.  
" you look so hot that I can't stop staring at you" tony said. Natasha glared at him and Clint punched him in the gut  
" upstairs now" Natasha said as she punched him in the eye undoubtedly causing a black eye.  
As they went to the next floor tony groans got more annoying till both of the assassins told him to shut up as they exited the elevator into the conference room were the rest of the team was seated and looked up to see Tony holding his head and his stomach with his hands  
" what happened " Bruce said as he stood up, just to see Clint in boxers and a t shirt and Natasha in black night shorts and a black tank top thingy.  
" called me hot and Clint punched him in the gut and I punched him in the eye" Natasha said as pepper came in  
" tony what happened?" Pepper said her voice full of concern as Bruce brought two ice packs over. Pepper carefully placing on his stomach and eye.  
"Called Nat hot Clint punched him in the gut and Natasha punched him in the eye" Steve said as everyone found their way to a chair around the table. Pepper stared at tony for a while then smacked him up side the head  
"Dumb ass" she told him as the elevator doors opened to reveal Thor.  
"Sir Tony what happened?" The Asgardian said as he sat next to him  
"Hawk and widow punched me" tony said sounding like a little kid. Pepper smacked him again  
" For good reason dumb ass you called her hot" pepper said exasperated  
The elevator opened again Loki stepped out scepter in hand


	3. Chapter 3

It took them all by surprise. Thor was first to rise  
"Brother how did you" his sentence was cut short as Loki sent his brother back to the form of a toddler about 2 years old an passed out unconscious  
Tony stood up next his body lurching forward in pain as he shoved pepper out of the way as Loki hit him and despite his action to get pepper out of the way her to they changed into 2 year olds also passing out. Bruce was next. Then Steve but Steve had his shield and while he was hit part of it reflected back to Loki turning him to a toddler too. As soon as he turned to a toddler the scepter exploded. Knocking the two remaining adults back against the glass and making everyone losing consciousness


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha came to seeing Clint over her while a few babies wailed.  
" did everyone but us just turn into toddlers?" Natasha said as she sat up. Looking around she saw the toddlers they all were up and crying.  
" shit" she said " call fury"  
Clint pulled out his phone and dialed the number putting it on speaker phone.  
"Fury, what do you want Barton?"  
"You need to come to the avengers building top floor"  
" what! I have a deadline for a project"  
"This is more important sir" Natasha said pushing her back against the glass while a toddler she assumed was pepper crawled into her lap  
"Be here in 5" fury said exasperatedly sighing as he hung up


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha came to seeing Clint over her while a few babies wailed.  
" did everyone but us just turn into toddlers?" Natasha said as she sat up. Looking around she saw the toddlers they all were up and crying.  
" shit" she said " call fury"  
Clint pulled out his phone and dialed the number putting it on speaker phone.  
"Fury, what do you want Barton?"  
"You need to come to the avengers building top floor"  
" what! I have a deadline for a project"  
"This is more important sir" Natasha said pushing her back against the glass while a toddler she assumed was pepper crawled into her lap  
"Be here in 5" fury said exasperatedly sighing as he hung up


	6. Chapter 6

The doors opened revealing Hawkeye in what fury hoped was his night wear of a white t shirt and blue boxers sitting next to a Natasha also in sleepwear of a tank top and tiny shorts. But what really surprised him were the toddlers crawling over them.  
" what the hell happened?" Fury said as he walked into the room  
"Language" Natasha snapped at him, he just stared at her the woman who could kill a man with one flick of her wrist was cradling two toddlers who were about to fall asleep in her arms.  
" what on earth is going on?" He asked as Natasha nodded her head  
"Which part coming up here or what happened here?" Clint asked  
"Both" fury said as he picked up one toddler and sat in a chair facing he couple  
"Ok so you are holding we think is Tony because of his black eye and bruised gut" Natasha said. Fury held up his hand  
"How did he get a black eye and bruised gut?" Fury asked


	7. Chapter 7

"It's tony how do you think" Clint responded,  
" There are multiple things tony could have done but was it name calling?" Fury asked  
" no" Clint said  
" saying something stupid"  
" yes " Natasha said  
" you or Barton"  
" Natasha" Clint said  
" seeing is how you are in I hope is your night clothing he either saw you naked and was ogling and said something stupid or saw you naked in bed" fury said  
" We woke up when Jarvis called us here in 5 and Tasha was up and I pulled her back into bed told her we could leave in4 minutes we kissed shirts were removed, then tony came pounding on our door I opened it, he stared overt shoulder at Tasha who was pulling her shirt over her head and tossed my shirt at me, then he asked if that is what we are going to wear to the meeting upstairs."  
"Not answering my question Barton "  
" told me I was so hot he could not stop looking at me, Clint punched him the gut and I punched him in the eye" stated Natasha  
" makes sense" fury said with a me of his head" but why are they all turned into toddlers?"  
"Loki broke out and turned them into toddlers but Steve used his shield and blocked some of he rays that went back to Loki" Clint said  
" the scepter then exploded knocking everyone out" Natasha concluded  
"Ok" fury said bouncing tony on his knee " come on we need to get to shield"  
"We don't have car seats" Clint said  
"Then lets get to the helicopter and you drive while Natasha and I hold them down" fury said using widows real first name  
"Come on " Natasha cradled the two sleeping in her arms as she tried to get up with out waking them she assumed that the blonde was pepper and the dark brown was Bruce. Clint had his two that he picked up off the ground and then snuggled into his chest it was so cute Natasha thought. She thought the dark haired was Loki and he blonde was Thor but she knew she could be wrong. Fury had two cuddled into his chest Natasha had never seen her boss as the fathering type but with one blonde baby believed to be Steve and then Tony.  
Clint, Natasha, and fury ran up the stairs to the roof. Clint set the two he had in the seats and left to get the helicopter in the air. Natasha buckled in Pepper, Bruce, Thor, and Loki while fury buckled in Steve and tony.  
"All ready" Clint called  
"Let's go" Natasha replied as she sat down across from the toddlers while fury sat next to them.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to shield they unloaded the children.  
"Do you guys have some other clothing?" Fury asked  
"Don't know don't care" Clint and Natasha said in unison each picking up two of the toddlers.  
They made a dash down the hall to the infirmary getting strange looks as they rushed by. When thy made it the nurse stopped looked at them then said "what is going on"  
Fury then caught up "Becca you know the avengers right?"  
The nurse called Becca slowly nodded her head "what about them? oh my god what happened?"  
"Becca I would like you to meet agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff" fury said gesturing to them with his head  
"Where are the rest of the avengers team?" She asked still not getting the toddlers in he arms of the worlds most deadly assassins and her boss.  
"Right here" Natasha said exasperated gesturing to the toddlers  
"Oh" Becca paused for a minute " bring them back to room 3"  
They did as requested. Now the toddlers all wide awake and wanting to know what is going on.  
Becca returned with two other doctors  
"Ok so we will give them a check up first while you tell us what happened"  
" ok Loki came blasted them with his scepter cap used his shield but was hit and it bounced back to Loki causing he scepter to explode and knock everyone unconscious for 5 minutes" Clint said  
" ok now explain why this toddler has a black eye and a bruise on his stomach"  
" so that one is tony stark aka iron man and we know that because before they are turned into toddlers he was being tony self absorbed tony and we punched him for saying something incredibly stupid." Natasha said.  
"And what would this be?" The only male doctor in the room said.  
"None of your business" Clint said stepping in front of Natasha to block her from view  
" did he try to hit on agent Romanoff?" Becca asked, met by silence.  
"Come on this is tony stark billionaire playboy and you guys are still in sleep wear I mean really" Becca said  
"Hawk Widow go see if you have more clothes in your lockers, Ill stay here and let you know what's going on when you get back" fury barked  
"Be back in a few" Clint said as he grabbed Natasha's hand and led her out of the room.  
As they walked down the hall hand in hand they got looks bit those looks quickly changed after glares from the assassins. When they reached the locker rooms they located their lockers opening them Clint found a pair of sweatpants while Tasha found a matching sweatshirt, pulling them on the sweats were baggy but comfy like laying around the house and the sweatshirt reached to the bottom of Natasha's shorts.  
"Ready?" Clint asked as he looked over to her she had yet to even brush her hair or her teeth and in the baggy sweatshirt the only thing he could think of was how hot she looked in it.


End file.
